


Shine On, Harvest Moon

by gallerae



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallerae/pseuds/gallerae





	Shine On, Harvest Moon

Sam inhaled deeply, savoring the warm, earthy scent on the breeze. He loved autumn; it reminded him of growing up on the farm: pumpkins, moonlit hayrides, and all the rest the season brought.

Today, he was sitting at a roadside stand, selling produce and cider for the stand’s owner, the man he had leaped into. All he had to do was make enough profit so the man could buy his daughter a dress for Homecoming.

It might’ve been a dull, little leap, but that was all right. It let him think about other things… like taking Al on a hayride.


End file.
